Modern marketing campaigns commonly include running a variety of different types of advertisements that operate together to drive a desired customer behavior (e.g., the purchase of a particular product, such as an automobile). Such advertisements may include, for example, television and radio advertisements, conventional print advertising (e.g., newspapers, magazines, and direct mail), e-mail advertising, billboards, and online advertising. Online advertising may include various forms of advertisements, such as web site banner ads, advertisements placed in online video content (e.g., online videos and video game play), keyword-generated search results advertisements, and the like. Online ads may take the form of audio, video, images, and/or text in order to vary the types of content in an effort to target receptive audiences.
Because each different component of a marketing campaign requires money, time, and effort to maintain, it is desirable for advertisers to be able to quickly assess the effectiveness of each component of the campaign in producing the desired customer behavior. Unfortunately, there is currently no adequate system for doing so.
In light of the above, there is currently a need for a system that: (1) quickly determines which particular components of a marketing campaign are the most successful in producing a particular type of customer behavior; and (2) displays this information to a user in a format that doesn't take an excessive amount of time to understand. Such a system would be useful in allowing advertisers to quickly adjust their marketing campaign to maximize its effectiveness and to minimize the costs associated with the campaign.